List of Gate Cards in the Anime
Gate Cards from Bakugan Battle Brawlers has complicated effects like Energy Grab, which transfers energy from the opponent to your Bakugan. In Bakugan: New Vestroia the Gate Cards include Reactor Gate Cards like Pyrus Reactor which gives Pyrus Bakugan a amount of G-Power based on the number of non-Pyrus Bakugan on the field. These gate cards are ludicrously overpowered and seemed to have no base on the actual game. In episode 27 and above of Bakugan New Vestroia they use new Gate Cards known as Command Cards. In Gundalian Invaders, they use New Vestroia Gate Cards in addition to some new ones. Gate Cards Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Quartet Battle:' (''Double Battle)' Adds one Bakugan to the field from both player's sides. * '''Fire Storm': Adds 100 Gs to a Pyrus Bakugan. * Character: Doubles any Bakugan's power level if it is the correct corresponding Bakugan for the card. * Intercept: Stops two Bakugan from brawling. * Mind Ghost: When two Bakugan stand on the card no matter which side they are they both lose. * Super Pyrus: Switches G-Power with the opponent. * Triple Battle: Player who owns this Gate Card can add one more Bakugan to a Battle this card is activated. * Aquos Hazard: Turns every Bakugan on the field except Subterra to Aquos attribute. * Subterra Hazard: Turns all Bakugan on the field to Subterra attribute. * Quicksand Freeze: A Bakugan that wins on this Gate Card remains on it without being removed. * Energy Merge: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent's Bakugan to yours. * Hyper Merge: Increases your Bakugan's Gs by 100 for each Bakugan brawling. * Trade Off: If a Bakugan on the field is over 400 Gs, it automatically loses. * Androstasis:'' (Peacemaker)'' Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. * Scapegoat: Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. The user of this card may then decide if the battle shall end or continue. * Joker's Wild: If there is a Darkus Bakugan in the battle, it wins unconditionally. * Warp Gate: Warps two Bakugan from one Gate Card to another. * Sharing Battle: Allows another Bakugan to come into battle. * Level Down: Drops opponent's bakugan power by 100 Gs if the bakugan is 400Gs or more. * Final Judgement: '''The battle can only start when there are 3 Bakugan standing on the Gate Card. A battle on this card will continue until only one Bakugan is left standing. * '''Warlock: '''Cancels any of the opponents abilities Bakugan: New Vestroia * '''Pyrus Reactor: Increases all Pyrus Bakugan by at least 300 gs. * Subterra Reactor: Increases all Subterra Bakugan by at least 300 Gs. * Haos Reactor: Increases all Haos Bakugan by at least 300 Gs. * Darkus Reactor: Increases all Darkus Bakugan by at least 300 Gs. * Aquos Reactor: Increases all Aquos Bakugan by at least 300 Gs. * Ventus Reactor: Increases all Ventus Bakugan by at least 300 Gs. * Land Pressure: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent and renders any opponent Bakugan immobile. * Devour: Will absorb any attribute the player commands it to. * Active Ghost: When activated takes down any opponent Bakugan. * Silent Land: Prevents opponent's from activating abilities and nullifies new ones from being activated. Also leaves the opponent's Bakugan immobile. * Chain Link Force: Reverses the affect of the opponent's last ability. * Element Merge: Takes 200 Gs from the opponent and if you have more than one Bakugan they all get 200 Gs as well transfered. * Forcement Wind: One Bakugan power level goes up by 100 for each Bakugan on the field wth the same attribute if they are friend or foe. * Phantasm:(Phantasmorphic) Freezes the opponents and subtracts 100 Gs from each of them. * Ring Zero: (Rank Zero) Freezes the opponents ability from activating and nullifies it. * Forcement Enemy: Adds 100 Gs to each of your Bakugan for each Bakugan on your opponent's side. * Battle Release: Stops two Bakugan From brawling and sends them back to their owner. * Flat Power: Brings all Bakugan back to their base level. * Transducer: Transfers all the opponent's power to your Bakugan, Transfers 50 at a time. * Pyrus Spotting Out: Subtracts 500 Gs from each Pyrus Bakugan. * Enemy Resetter: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and it doubles the effects of Battle Gear Ability Cards. * Power Pressure: Bakugan with more than 400 Gs cannot use their abilities. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Freeze Enemy: Subtracts 200 Gs from opponent and prevents activating abilities (Command Card) * Enemy Down:Subtracts 300 Gs from all enemy Bakugan. * Capacity Booster (Power Flatter): Brings all Bakugan back to their base level and activates the level two class Battle Gear Ability. * Battle Audience: Changes the attribute of your Bakugan to the one you tell it to, nullifies the opponent's ability, and takes 500 Gs from any opponent Bakugan who don't have the attribute you said. * Gear Barricade:Shuts down the opponent's Battle gear and and activates the level two class Battle Gear Ability. * Haos Saver:Nullifies the opponent's abilities if you are using a Haos Bakugan * Ruby Storm: Raises any Rubanoid by 100, and activates the level two class Battle Gear Ability. Category:Bakugan (game)